Older Women
by Locally Alien
Summary: On Naruto's way home he runs into Rin and as in manga the rest is... epic hopefully . First fic.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic and don't think this chapter is good or draws people in but I wanted to do this pairing.

It appeared to be an incredibly boring day in Konoha. Especially since it was Sunday meaning that most stores were closed. So people usually just went back to sleep. Now was a good time to sleep anyway with the birds chirping and the sound of the rustling of leaves.

But if you looked into a certain Arian's room you would think he was trying to figure out the meaning of life as he sat on his couch stroking his chin mirroring a familiar nude statue.

To understand why the blond is thinking so hard we will have to go back a week that was full of events.

It all began while Naruto and the affectionately nicknamed Pervy-Sage Jariya were on their return trip to Konoha.

As Naruto had grown taller, grew his hair out, and even got rid of his neon orange jumpsuit. Jiraya had not changed at all.

As the odd duo continued walking on the path they spotted a reddish-brown haired woman lying on the path.

Doing the first thing to come to mind, Naruto ran up to her and searched for wounds.

"It can't be." Naruto heard Jiraya whisper to himself.

"It can't be what?" Naruto asked Jiraya.

"Nothing," Jiraya replied quickly. "Let's get her back to Konoha quickly."

"Something's going on sensei, I can tell." Jiraya stared at his latest apprentice. _He really looks like his father, and he really has matured. Maybe now is the time to tell him. _Jiraya couldn't help thinking.

He thought a bit longer before speaking. "Naruto, I have something to tell you that is very important but now let's set up camp."

After they set up the camp site they decided to eat and neither spoke a word though there were a few curious looks coming from Naruto headed toward the women he and Jiraya had saved.

Jiraya felt more unsettled every time Naruto looked at the woman because it continued to remind him that Naruto would find out the truth soon, no matter what. It wasn't that Jiraya didn't want to tell him, the opposite actually he wanted Naruto to know, but even though Naruto had matured he still didn't know how he would react.

Feeling the tension because of his own thoughts and Naruto's nervousness decided to try and change the mood.

"She is pretty hot." Jiraya said looking toward the woman who they found to be a kunoichi from a faded hiate-ate on her neck.

Naruto moved over a bit to be in front of the woman as if to shield her from the older man's lecherous gaze.

"Oh, so the gaki wants to keep this one for himself." The perverted chuckle and creepy glint in his eyes reminded Naruto of another perverted but amazingly strong hermit from an old anime that he used to watch back in his home. Which reminded him…

"I want to go home!" He cried randomly.

"Huh?" Jiraya could only look at him in amazement of his incredibly short attention span.

_It's like talking to a fly. _

"We still need to discuss the thing I was telling you about earlier." Jiraya said as he prepared himself for what was to come.

My first chapter. I'll update quickly (hopefully) but with short chapters.

2


	2. Chapter 2

2nd Chapter

The Flashback may be longer than a week.

And I want to say thank you to my first ever reviewer, lindon2, and my first 100+ hits. Seems like I'm running out of firsts.

Don't own.

------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------

The first thing Rin noticed as she woke up was that she was surrounded by two tall men. Her first thought was something like this. _What the fuck? _And then one of the guys turned to her.

------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was not having a good evening. First Jiraya tells him his father was the guy who imprisoned the Kyuubi in him. The result was much inner conflict. Not unnoticed by the Kyuubi.

_**What's up**__**eyestrain.**_

…

_**You know your dad was probably a douche bag.**_

…

_**And your mom could have been a whore.**_

…

_**Damnit! I'm trying to cheer you up and you're not even responding. Just read the scroll and you'll probably get a reason. **_(AN: what kind of cheering up is that.)

_You know Kyuubi. You were the first friend I ever had-(__**Don't you dare go angsty on me.**__)-and know I learn that my dad sealed you in me and I don't know whether it was a good or bad thing. I mean sure I got a friend but it also caused me to be abused most of my life. And then at least my mom may be alive. _Kyuubi could tell this made him incredibly happy.

_**Kid just read the damn scroll. **_The Kyuubi truly was curious about the contents of the scroll but also wanted to change the subject in case Naruto was disappointed.

----------------------------------------------LETTER--------------------------------------------------

Naruto, I'm sorry. This is your father Minato Namikaze speaking. As I write you are being born and –tearstain- your mother is dying she probably won't make it and I know I won't survive sealing IT into you.

I truly hate doing this to you because I too was an orphan and wanted you to have a family.

Wrapped in this scroll is a picture of me and your mother.

But sadly I have to say I leave you even more a bastard child in this world for I do not have a blood line at least not one I know about remember I am an orphan. And your mother's fighting style was never recorded.

But to you I do leave my Hirashin, Rasengan, and jackets. Oh-heavy bloodstain-

Kakashi and R-bloodstain-

Being swallowed by the Shinigami is the punishment I deserve for not being there for you. So my request to you is this if you have children, please, never leave them.

Your mom and I love you.

Minato Namikaze

--------------------------------------------------X-------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was openly and heavily and openly crying.

"He was writing this all the way up to staring down the Kyuubi." Jiraya commented.

"So my parents really did love me," Naruto sobbed out.

Then the two heard the woman moving and Naruto turned around to see if she woke up.

When their eyes met both could feel something change.

_**These are the type you try to score with.**_

_Shut it fuzzy._

"Jiraya-sama?" the woman gasped out.

"Who are?" Naruto had been wondering that since he saw her.

When Rin turned to the other man again she nearly passed out again because of how much he looked like her sensei. But he looked so familiar to someone else…

Then it hit her. "N-Naruto?!" She realized where she had seen those birthmarks before.

"How do you know my name?"

"My name is Rin and I helped your mother's midwife. But where are we and what happened."

"Well, we saw you passed out on the road and Sunshine here wanted to help," Jiraya spoke up. "As for where, we're just outside of Konoha. But the true question is what happened to you? You just disappeared after the Kyuubi attack."

"Yeah, well… I just really get away from it all but I was heading back that way anyway and thanks to you guys the trip was much shorter." As she was saying this she got up and started to walk away.

"Uh, Konoha's this way" Naruto called, pointing in the opposite direction she was going.

"…"

--------------------------------------------------X-------------------------------------------------------

"So why were you lying on the road anyway?"

When Jiraya said just outside Konoha he was extremely over exaggerating. There were still about 5 hours until they got to the gates and to both Naruto and Rin's surprise they both had a few mutual friends in Konoha. (Though it was debatable whether they still remembered Rin.) Like Teuchi and his daughter Ayame who was Rin's best friend, and Saitou [OC] the lazy weapons/book store owner. An odd but even mix. And last but not least Kakashi.

But at the moment Naruto's interest in the reason of their meeting was irked.

"Well you see I don't really have anything except the clothes on my back as you have noticed and I probably fell out my tree and hit my head on a rock." Her face sporting a pink blush of embarrassment, while Naruto had a sweat drop on the back of his head.

"The gates are just ahead." The Toad-Sage called behind him.

Both young people were excited one in anticipation the other in near fear.

"Ready?" Naruto asked Rin with a shit-eating grin threatening to split his face.

"Yeah…" Rin replied weakly as the trio reached the gate.

--------------------------------------------------X-------------------------------------------------------

That is probably the one and only Oc I'll write in and he won't be a big one.

And I altered the ages of Kakashi's generation from 27-30 to 19-22. And I still can't think of a 2nd genre.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm really surprised that all the reviews I got have been good. I'm a little sad I didn't get a flame yet but then I really will run out of 1rsts to to announce. And there probably won't be a 2nd category because I'll through in some humor and angst every once in a while I'm just saying this to show it is not just a romance fic it's a hybrid.

_**Motherfucker = Kyuubi thinking**_

_Fuzzhead=thoughts_

**That doesn't even make sense dipshit = Kyuubi talking**

'Makes more sense than not knowing your mom works on the curb' = talking

[OH BURN!] = author note

Don't Own

--------------------------------------------------X-------------------------------------------------------

'Wow, its Naruto'

'Yeah your right'

'Yo Kotetsu, Izumo! Wow you guys still watch the gate?'

'Naruto, actually we were told to send you to Hokage-sama then we could leave because-' Both break out in huge smiles-'we're jounin now.'

'Good for you guys.' Naruto now smiling too.'

'So what happened while I was gone?' Naruto asked as they began walking.

'Well, Asuma was killed in a mission because of our failure.' Izumo began with a sad face. 'But, with the help of Team Asuma and Kakashi he was avenged.' Kotetsu cut in making Izumo appear a bit less glum.

Naruto and Rin were both shocked.

Naruto, because he was trained shortly by Asuma in wind chakra by the "request" of the Old Man. And learned that he had been helping to pay Konohamuru's living expenses for his sister, when he tried to follow Asuma to see why he was such a hard-ass teacher and learn his weakness.

Rin because she didn't know Asuma even returned to Konoha, let alone taught genin. She could only wonder who they were.

'Hey, Rin' Naruto called to the woman who was slowly drifting back toward the gate. 'I thought you were going to come with us to see baa-chan?'

'Baa-chan? I thought we were going to see the hokage.'

'We are' And before she knew it she was in the Hokage's office standing infront of Tsunade.'

_What…?_

'What happened and how did I get here?' Rin asked as she stood up.

'Well the walk was taking too long so I sunshined [?] us up here.'

In the distance Kotetsu and Izumo's cries of distress could be heard.

'Oh hello Naruto and…' Tsunade's eyes finally focused on Naruto's companion. 'Rin?'

'Tsunade-sama, what happened to the Hokage? Are you his secretary?'

Tsunade's eye twitched at the stereotype Rin had put her in: Eye-candy Female Secretary.

'No! I am the Hokage!' Tsunade said, her voice coming out louder than expected.

'Tsunade-sama?' Shizune called as she walked through the door but stopped when she saw the vistors. The real stereotype arrived.

'Naruto!' She cried as she nearly knocked him over in her hug. Then she turned from nuzzling Naruto's cheek to see her friend standing there with a strange look on her face.

_Is this jealousy? Well I mean Naruto has grown a lot._

Shizune thought this while pressing against his chest. Just then did she notice the blood from Naruto's nose and the small drop coming down her own.

_But my interest lay more with Iruka._

Finally Tsunade decide to question Rin. 'So, Rin, how are you still alive?'

Rin looked up from the hugging Shizune and barely breathing Naruto.

'Huh? What do you mean?'

'Well last time we heard from you was when we got a report of bandits raiding the city you were in and killing everyone.'

'I was so young back then all I did was hide in an abandoned building and cry, surrounded by the bandits I killed.' Rin said with a distant and sad look on her face.

'They made children join the shinobi ranks so young back then and those must have been your first kills.' Tsunade said, also looking sad.

'What are you two talking about?' Naruto asked.

'Well back during the Ninja War Konoha was short on forces here in the city so they put in children that Orochimaru experimented with. [Like the gravity children from Air Gear or the people from gunslinger girl.] All the jounin of Kakashi's generation are one of them. None actually had to do any fighting. But after the war they never quit.' Shizune explained to him.

'But then He picked me and became a father to me.' Rin continued slipping into an almost trance like state. 'I was an orphan you know. But He adopted me and took care of me until He…'

'Rin are you okay?' Naruto asked, worried.

'Oh, um-yeah I'm fine.'

'Well you two must be tired from traveling. Naruto I want to see you two days from now. We need to test your abilities and reinstate you as a ninja. And…' She looked at Rin's tattered shirt, dirty shorts, ripped arm warmers and muddy boots. 'Rin, if you plan to stay I will look into housing for you. But for now I do believe there is a vacant apartment in the same complex as Naruto's.

'So Naruto please take her there but not yet I think I'll enforce my power and get a genin team to clean and furnish it so do… whatever.'

Everyone except Tsunade visibly cringed at bad genin mission memories being brought back.

_She has no idea how lucky she is to be before these times! _All three thought.

'So get going brats.'

The duo left and then it dawned on them.

_Where the hell is Jiraya?_

Then after a quick smack to the head by Naruto realizing how bad of an idea it was to let Jiraya loose in a city known for its hot springs, they heard a cry.

'HOLY FUCHING HELL ON A SUNDAY WITH LESBIAN STRIPPERS!'

Jiraya came flying down from the sky at a height that would make Jessie and James say DAMN.

When he landed Naruto could see branded on his ass: (his pants were down and he had a video camera in his hand (he upgraded)) PROPERTY OF ANKO.

--------------------------------------------------X-------------------------------------------------------

So that's the third chapter. And I finally managed to fit in the reason Kakashi's generation is so young and yet so strong. Review


	4. Chapter 4

**I just realized something: Yu Yu Hakosho IS the SHIT! It was like the original Bleach and Special Beam Cannon I know I sound like a nerd but I needed to give this show its props.**

**Thanks for all the reviews. 1000+ hits!**

_**Motherfucker = Kyuubi thinking**_

_Fuzzhead=thoughts_

**That doesn't even make sense dipshit = Kyuubi talking**

'Makes more sense than not knowing your mom works on the curb' = talking

[OH BURN!] = author note

Don't Own

--------------------------------------------------X-------------------------------------------------------

After leaving the old pervert to writhe in pain Naruto suggested Ichiraku.

'Well I could use some ramen. It seems like this is the only city were you can find it.'

'You mean you haven't had ramen for…!?' Naruto began but couldn't finish his explanation without some vital information. 'How old are you?' [Dumbass]

The next thing he knew he was lying next to Jiraya, bleeding horribly. [Anyone who wants to see what he looks like, watch the part of Naruto vs Sasuke when he went 1 tail and falcon punched Sasuke.]

-----------------------------------------1-HOUR-LATER---------------------------------------------

When Naruto woke up he saw two notes on his nose the first one said:

_Naruto,_

_I won't be around much because know is the time Akatsuki promised to attack so I will try to find information on the members and reinforce our borders._

_Jiraya_

The second one said:

_Perverted Fox, (__**I resent that)**_

_I don't know how to get to the apartment so pick me up from Ichiraku when you wake up._

_Rin_

'Looks like I'm going to Ichiraku.'

And so Naruto headed to Ichiraku until he ran into his sole other living fellow blond, Ino.

'Naruto!? You're back.'

'Uh yeah I kinda just got back too.'

'Hey wanna go get some ramen?'

Ino…eating…ramen? That didn't seem right. But before he could say something like _I thought you were watching your weight._ Ino dragged him of.

'Ino since when did you start eating ramen?'

'Right after you left. Because, you see, we missed you so much we all unknowingly ended up at Ichiraku and before I knew it I had two bowls.' Ino said, embarrassed.

Now that Naruto looked at her he saw that she had shaped up nicely and he was sure the ramen did her good. And Naruto knew good shapes especially being awakened by Jiraya's booty calls. But he had another question.

'Did Sakura miss me too?'

'Naruto why do you even try you know she's the traitor's bitch.' Ino said with anger. When the Rookie Nine learned that Sakura still pursued the traitor they shunned her.

But Ino quickly moved the conversation away from that.

_Naruto's really changed I just wish he would look at other girls besides Sakura._

Before he knew it he was at Ichiraku and saw Rin talking animatedly to Ayame and for some reason he felt something in his stomach when she giggled.

'Are you going to come in or what?'

Teuchi stood in the entry with a small on his face.

'Old man!' Naruto went to give him a man hug.

'So I guess you want your usual?'

'YES, PLEASE'

-chuckle- 'Okay'

Naruto sat on the stool next to Rin with Ino on his left. He was about to start talking to Rin who was giving him the evil eye, apparently still mad at him, when he heard a banshee squeal.

'INO!'

Naruto turned to see Sakura coming toward the stand.

'How can you be eating ramen if you want to try and get Sasuke when he comes back. You know he doesn't like fat girls.' Sakura came into the stand looking as flat and thin as ever.

_**It appears the dumb bitch still thinks Sasgay is coming back from Neverland ranch.**_

_What does that mean?_

_**There was this one guy a looong time ago who Orochimaru seems to imitate to the mannerisms. But all this history is for a different time.**_

_Okay…_

'I told you for the last time I'm not waiting for that traitor and you shouldn't either.' Ino growled at her.

'Oh if it isn't the guy who tricked Sasuke-sama by stealing HIS jutsu.' [Hospital roof] Not only could she not see the clear difference between a chidori and rasengan but she didn't even know or not care that Kakashi taught him the chidori.

'Sakura, he left even after he was brought back.'

After Naruto won and was brought back by Kakashi, Sasuke left again while everyone was in the hospital and was added to the bingo books. Even the council accepted that he was a traitor.

'Who and what now?' Rin asked not knowing a thing about the situation.

'Well someone who I thought of as a friend at the time left to join Orochimaru-' Naruto was cut of by Ino. 'and he was a douche bag, A shame for the last of his clan too.'

'Which clan was it?'

'The Uchiha.'

This didn't surprise Rin at all. She knew by the way they were that someone was going to kill them off.

'By the way who are you.'

'This is Rin.' Naruto replied for. 'I met her on my way back to Konoha.'

'Oh so she's just your companion?' Ino asked hopefully.

'Yep, we only met the day before yesterday.' He leaned in closer to her ear. 'She can act like a bitch if you piss her off but other than that she's really great.' This had a bad effect on Ino. It only assured her that if she wanted to pursue a romantic relationship with Naruto she would have to fight for it.

'Uh huh.' She said cutting her eyes toward Rin. Not unnoticed by Rin but she didn't say anything since she wasn't sure about her feelings toward Naruto.

'Why would anyone want to be around him.'

_You know Kyuubi, I don't think she likes me._

_**No shit Sherlock!**_

_You're going to have to explain this stuff to me._

'Because he's a good person!' Rin defended him before even thinking, but her mouth didn't stop there. 'And I don't know what relationship you have with him but you should think of it as a blessing, flat-chested dye whore.' Rin's mouth had always gotten her into trouble.

Then the flat-chested dye whore did something horrible, she tried to use her powers for evil.

She threw a chakra infused punch at Rin but before it could hit Naruto jumped in the way and took the punch for her. Getting hit in the gut sent him flying back, out of the stand and into the wall of the next building.

'Naruto!' Two cries were heard. Both females rushed toward the winded teen.

Even though they both tried to help, it some how became a race to be the first to reach him. It was a tie.

'Hmph!' Came from Sakura as she walked away.

_**Now she's even imitating the fag.**_

_Kyuubi, for the love of God shut up. My head feels like it was split._

_**It was but I healed it before the girls came.**_

'Naruto are you okay?' Ino asked as she silently cursed Rin for putting Naruto's head on her lap.

_Damn her and her too short shorts. _Yeah, Ino's mind about her feelings for Naruto was made up.

'Just peachy.' Naruto replied weakly.

'Maybe we should get you home.' Rin asked.

'I know where it is. I'll take him.' Ino said trying to get Naruto to herself.

'But my new apartment is next door so I should.' Rin wanted possession back. Her feelings for Naruto made up.

'Do you know where it is?' 5 yards for Yamanaka.

'Why don't you both go!' The old lady who's wall was broken fumed. And that's the game. It was a tie yet again. With Rin desperately trying to keep Yamanaka from the touchdown though not paying attention to her own offense.

Inside his cell Kyuubi was laughing his ass off at his jailer's predicament.

--------------------------------------------------X-------------------------------------------------------

That's chapter 3

Seems like Ino wants some of Naruto. Too bad its not a harem for the pervs wanting a threesome.

Next chapter more meetings and Kakashi.

Getting closer to 1500 words for a chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

On Friday I was hanging with friends and on Saturday – Sunday I was shoveling snow because here in MI we got a snow storm. I want to give a shout-out to Thousand Tailed Holy FlashFang who review every chap.

Any1 else see Jackass the movie?

_**Motherfucker = Kyuubi thinking**_

_Fuzzhead=thoughts_

**That doesn't even make sense dipshit = Kyuubi talking**

'Makes more sense than not knowing your mom works on the curb' = talking

[OH BURN!] = author note

Don't Own

--------------------------------------------------X-------------------------------------------------------

Naruto opened his eyes to see a familiar ceiling.

'So, your awake.' Rin said, more a statement than a question.

Naruto turned to see Rin at standing at the door.

Unknown to him, almost 30 minutes ago a battle had been going on outside of his room.

'How did you find my apartment?'

'Ino showed me, but she left already. You should have seen the look on people's faces when they saw two girls dragging a teenager home.' Rin laughed. While Naruto just stared into space.

'About that girl, Sakura, why do you care for her?'

Naruto thought about it, and in a show of wisdom explained himself.

'Well, I guess when I was younger I liked Sakura because either I thought she was so innocent or didn't aim for much. [What other reasons could there be?] But now I'm realizing that she isn't really that great. And that a couple of girls made passes at me. (_More to fight off?_) And I hope that I didn't ruin my chances with them.'

'Also wasn't Ino a friend of Sakura. Maybe you should stay away from her.'

'Actually Ino has really matured since Asuma's death.' Naruto said utterly oblivious to Rin's meaning. Which seemed to disappoint her.

'There's still light out why don't we see if the genin are done with your apartment.'

--------------------------------------------------X-------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Naruto decided to give Rin a tour of Konoha and show her what's changed.

After being chased through the park by Rin for saying something stupid without realizing it, they ran into someone.

'NARUTO, MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND, HAS RETURNED!'

'Oh my god its Gai!' Rin was afraid of Gai ever since she tried training with him a long time ago.

'NO, GAI-SENSEI LEFT ON A MISSION EARLIER THIS WEAK!'

-wide-eyed- 'Naruto, what the hell is he!?'

'Well, uh this is Lee. Gai's apprentice.' Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

'Are there any more!' Rin gasped in fear.

'NARUTO, WHO IS THIS BEAUTIFUL FEMALE YOU ARE ESCOURTING!'

'Uh this is Rin. She'll be living here.'

'THAT IS MOST YOUTHFUL! I HOPE YOU ENJO-' Lee was silenced by a slap to the back of his head.

'LEE, what did I tell you about shouting? Oh hi Naruto.'

'Hello Tenten. So I guess Neji is around?'

'Oh looking for your boyfriend?' Tenten said slyly, giving Rin a shock.

'Tenten, how can you be a fujioshi even though you have a boyfriend?'

'Well, there aren't enough cute gay couples here in Konoha.' [I need to soak my hands in salt water.]

'So Naruto's not gay?'

'No I'm not. I just like training with Neji. And since he isn't here, these two are probably on a date.' Lee and Tenten blushed.

'Uh, Lee and I have to get going.' Tenten began dragging Lee away.

Before Rin could ask Naruto about Neji, Kakashi walked up to them reading his book.

'Oh, hello Naruto.' And continued walking.

'HEY, CYCLOPS you don't expect to not speak to me do you?'

'Well you never told me you were still alive.' Kakashi replied boredly.

Naruto stayed out of the argument. Not sure what to say.

'Well I would have if I was in Fire Country in the last twelve years.'

'Rin, you have no idea how I felt when I thought I was the only one left of our squad.' Kakashi went to hug Rin who was too shocked to do anything.

Naruto felt jealous for some reason.

'Rin I should have told you this before but I feel the same way about you that you feel about me.'

So many things went through Rin's head but she could only voice one.

'Why now?'

'I'm sorry for it to take so long but I realized it when I saw you standing here.'

'Rin was speechless. She wasn't sure what she felt for Kakashi anymore. But Naruto on the other hand was speaking with his conscience.

_**So looks like this frees up your options for which girl to keep.**_

_Kyuubi, what the hell are you talking about?_

_**Oh yeah you weren't conscious. Well Rin and Ino where fighting for you.**_

_But I'm pretty sure they only like me as a friend._

…

_Really!?_

_**-smacks his head in frustration- YES! Dumb blond.**_

'Maybe we should go somewhere else.' Kakashi began dragging Rin away while completely ignoring Naruto.

--------------------------------------------------X-------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was walking home in a daze when Ino saw him.

'Hey, Naruto. Where's Rin, I thought you would take her on a tour of the city.' _Here's my chance._

'Oh, hi Ino. She walked off with Kakashi a minute ago.'

_Seems like she likes Kakashi more. He's open._

But before Ino could begin her plan Naruto said something that threw her off guard.

'Ino… Do you like me.'

_Is this leading to a confession?_

'Naruto I really like you. I like your never-give-up attitude, and your quirks like your love of ramen, your good kind of stupid, and how I feel when I'm around you.

Naruto, I love you.'

Naruto didn't do anything but stare in surprise.

_That dumb fox was right. At least about Ino._

Ino leaned forward.

--------------------------------------------------X-------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi dragged Rin to a ninja bar near the gate.

'So about what you said…' Kakashi looked at her expectantly but she let the sentence hang.

'Yeah I told you I love you.'

'Kakashi I don't think I feel the same way anymore.'

'Why?'

'Well we haven't seen each other in twelve years. And when I talk to Naruto, we just click.

Kakashi looked shocked.

'So your choosing my student, a genin who is seven years younger than you, over me?'

Rin hesitantly replied.

'Yes.'

'Well I'll see you later.' Kakashi said getting up and placing money on the table.

'Where are you going?'

'Home, I won't get in you two's way.' And he left.

Rin let out a cry of frustration. Even though Kakashi acted passive, she knew him better than that and was probably taking it pretty hard.

She went to search for him. She searched all over Konoha but couldn't find him and then, a block from Naruto's apartment stopped because she saw Naruto and Ino talking. She couldn't hear what they were saying but after watching for a minute she saw Ino lean forward and crush Naruto.

Rin didn't know what to do. She just destroyed her oldest friendship for someone that didn't reciprocate her feelings. She started crying.

Her body acted on its own, running to her room after shoving Ino from Naruto. Only after she slammed the door did she realize she had acted like a hormonal teen.

--------------------------------------------------X-------------------------------------------------------

After Naruto regained his senses he saw Ino getting up, and brushing herself of.

'Maybe I should go.'

'Yeah I'll see you tomorrow Ino.' Naruto began heading up the stairs. When he got to Rin's room he knocked and only heard crying.

Sure they only knew each other for a few days but still, this didn't seem like her at all.

'Rin, are you okay?' He called through the door.

Nothing.

_**What kind of dumbass question is that. Obviously she's not.**_

Naruto tried opening the door. And it was unlocked.

Rin's apartment had the necessities: a couch, kitchen, bedroom, chairs, tables, and a TV.

Naruto saw Rin sitting on her bed in her room with her knees to her face.

He leaned down and wiped tears from her cheeks.

'Kakashi hates me because of you and now when I was going to run to you I see with that whore.'

'Rin its not like I knew!' Naruto said a bit louder than he intended.

Rin was taken aback for a moment but then recovered and shifted her eyes from him.

'Your right, I'm sorry.'

Naruto didn't know what to do next so he left.

'Its getting late so I'll get going.'

Naruto was stopped at the door by Rin.

'Which one of us will you choose?'

Naruto didn't know what to do. He acknowledged that he had feelings for both but didn't know for his feelings where strongest.

'I don't know.' He replied sincerely.

Rin looked troubled.

'You're not going to be a bastard and try to start a harem of bisexual females are you?' Rin asked in all seriousness.

Naruto almost face planted. 'Of course not. What makes you think that.' Even though he rejected the idea he still got a nose bleed from the thought of it.

'Well in some of the stories I read when the protagonist or author couldn't choose a girl he just creates a harem of random woman.'

'Well I'm not.' Naruto tried to be reassuring and left.

_At least she's getting back to normal._

When he got to his door he saw a letter obviously written by Lee because of the handwriting [All caps] and content [youth] that said the Rookies and Team Gai would be throwing a Homecoming Party the next day.

_That sounds like fun._

--------------------------------------------------X-------------------------------------------------------

1500 words!

Yes I made 1010 a yaoi fangirl and Lee's girlfriend because everyone needs love.

I don't think I did too well this chap but its hard to rush since these only take 2 hrs per chapter tops.

Review


	6. Chapter 6

Yet again I apologize for the wait but with the inauguration, crazy teacher with loads of homework, basketball games, and family I don't have a lot of time.

EXTRA LONG ch. Compared to usual so say thanks. ^_^

_**Motherfucker = Kyuubi thinking**_

_Fuzzhead=thoughts_

**That doesn't even make sense dipshit = Kyuubi talking**

'Makes more sense than not knowing your mom works on the curb' = talking

[OH BURN!] = author note

Don't Own

--------------------------------------------------X-------------------------------------------------------

Naruto woke up and felt humidity. Though, still drowsy didn't pay it any attention so he got out of bed.

Despite what many believe, Naruto was very organized. He had to be to continue his pack mule habit and not get roaches.

Naruto went to his dresser and to get clothes but was surprised to find it refurbished with a note on top.

_I had a feeling that you would need more clothes._

_Shizune_

'That was short.' Naruto said to himself.

After picking up some clothes and the new toothbrush (also included in Shizune's gift) he went into the bathroom and got into the shower.

'EEK!' [couldn't think of anything else]

And then there was a slap.

Naruto landed against the wall outside of the shower and Rin stepped out with the shower curtain tightly wrapped around her body and a red face.

'WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!?'

Naruto suddenly cured of his grogginess had blood running down his nose with a look of confusion on his face.

'Well I was trying to take a shower. But what the hell are you doing in my bathroom?'

'Well, nothing in my apartment works so I said "Naruto has water so why the hell not and I haven't had a shower in a while."'

As she said this she let go of the curtain without noticing it and Naruto went wide eyed.

'What is it?' Then Rin looked down and after another heavy blush ontop of her currant one reached over and slapped Naruto again.

'What the hell did I do!?'

'You looked!'

Naruto, deciding there was no way to calm Rin gave up. 'You know what, fuck it.' And Naruto left out grumbling about how already crazy women shouldn't have periods.

--------------------------------------------------X-------------------------------------------------------

Rin walked out of the bathroom in her own new clothing and smelled something good. So she quickly walked to it. To her surprise Naruto was cooking.

_He cooks too?_

Then Rin felt something incredibly cold.

'HOLY SHIT THAT IS COLD!' Rin turned around to see Naruto deviously smirking.

'But? You were… How can?' Naruto, still smirking, 'Release!'

Then the other Naruto and the food disappeared.

'What about the food's smell'

'Why do you think my room was locked?'

Rin was not surprised anymore but instead annoyed and slighty angry. 'Why?'

'You slapped me.' Rin just sighed and went to the living room and sat on the couch.

'So what are we doing today?'

Naruto thought for a second.

'Well I was invited to a party later. I guess you can come.'

'Sure.' Rin turned on the TV and changed the channel to a show about teens fighting ghosts in an alternate universe. One of the characters had orange hair.

_**It's the shinigami when he was young! Wow kiddo your historical shows are spot on.**_

_Huh? _[this will not be a crossover]

'What's this?' Naruto didn't pay much attention to Kyuubi.

Rin turned around smiling because of her obsession. 'This is Bleach. How do you not know about it?' [apparently Orange and 4-eyes captured the hearts of girls.]

'Yeah, I heard Ino talk about it before.'

This slightly made Rin annoyed again but she proceeded in explaining.

'Well it is SO cool. It has a little bit of everything for everyone. Action for guys and pretty boys for the girls.' [damn women's point of view but I would never have thought of Bleach like that if it weren't for a friend of mine I wouldn't have thought of it like that.]

Naruto chuckled at her actions.

_**What the hell? You chuckled. You never chuckle. Only old fat men in red suits or pedophiles chuckle.**_

…

_**Oh my god that's why Konohamaru and his friends disappeared.**_

'Well I guess I could watch it. I am bored.' Rin moved over on the couch to let him sit.

To Naruto's surprise the show was pretty good. There was some nice action and he learned that Rin missed one reason it appealed to guys: Two of the chicks in the show had huge chests.

'Why did it end there?' Naruto was mad because it ended when the green haired girl appeared in very little clothing.

'The next episode is in a week.' Rin informed him.

'So what do we do now?' Naruto checked his watch. It was still an hour and a half until the party was scheduled.

'Well I'm hungry.'

'Too bad you shouldn't have slapped me. That first trick was for the first slap. I have one more left.' Then Naruto heard a loud gurgle. Rin fell over in pain but quickly recovered. Now she had puppy eyes and was begging.

'Please I need food. If you cook, I'll do whatever you say.'

Naruto began rubbing his chin. 'Anything I say, eh?'

Then he thrust his hand out to shake hers excitedly.

'It's a deal!'

--------------------------------------------------X-------------------------------------------------------

So Naruto cooked lunch for Rin and only after she ate did the weight of her situation hit her.

_Shit! What have I done._

--------------------------------------------------X-------------------------------------------------------

It was now around five or six o'clock and Naruto and Rin were walking toward Team Gai's training ground were the party was to take place.

Rin decided now was the time to talk to Naruto about the other day.

'Naruto I-'

'Yo! Naruto my bro!'

Both turned to see Kiba run toward them and embrace Naruto in a man-hug.

'How can you be here for a day already and not stop by the compound and say what's up. Because of you leaving I had nothing to do and was stuck at home with crazy bitches.' [even I don't know whether he was being literal or derogatory.] Rin stepped up and slapped him.

'How dare you talk about your family like that.' She didn't know which clan he was from but she knew from the reference to a house that he was talking about his family.

But Kiba had selective senses and the one he chose to use now was sight.

'Hello there cutie.'

Rin felt a chill crawl up her spine. So she grabbed Naruto and hi-tailed it out of there.

Naruto called out over his shoulder to the quickly fading dog boy.

'See ya at the party.

Before the two knew it the

Rin felt a chill crawl up her spine. So she grabbed Naruto and hi-tailed it out of there.

Naruto called out over his shoulder to the quickly fading dog boy.

'See ya at the party.

Before the two knew it they were at the training ground which was lit up by lights planted in the trees.

Because of Rin's high powered stop everyone noticed when she and Naruto arrived.

'WELCOME BACK!'

The crowd seemed to regain there composure quickly.

Naruto looked around and noticed many familiar faces.

'Yo! Naruto.' He looked around to see Shikamaru beckoning him to were the rest of the Rookie Nine (minus Kiba and Sasuke, plus Team 9) crowded.

Naruto and Rin walked over to them to say hi.

'Hi everybody.' [hi Dr. Nick lol] Naruto greeted them who reciprocated.

'So who is this Troublesome Woman, Naruto? Did she force you to come?' Rin already felt annoyance toward this one.

'No, she didn't force me. But her name is Rin.' Naruto stated though half already met her.

'So, um, is she your… uh girlfriend?' Hinata asked nervously. [when Hinata speaks the dots mean a pause or silence]

This was met by a look of deep thought on Naruto's part. He was thinking whether to say yes or no, Rin hoped for a yes.

_Well I know I like her but I also like Ino. Damn why are these things so hard. I guess I must ask Toady-sensei._

Naruto, the woman you love will always be the one who you click with and can always visualize in your head. Also she should be able to cook. But above all else. Trust your Force. [Take that Obi, Jiraya can be a ghost while he is still alive.]

Naruto decided to try that but he needed to get far enough that he couldn't look over and see either.

'Uh excuse me. I need to piss.'

Naruto went into the trees while dodging Sakura's left hook who was dodging Ino and Rin's attacks.

'Wow, those two must really like Naruto.' The guys were talking to each other while watching two girls defend Naruto from a third who seemed to curse the ground he stood on.

'Yeah,' Shikamaru commented. 'I'd be too fucking scared to go against Sakura.'

The guys kept watching, hoping to see a catfight erupt.

--------------------------------------------------X-------------------------------------------------------

In the trees Naruto thought hard about both woman and the one who appeared in his mind the easiest was-

Rin had just slapped Sakura when Naruto snuck back, not wanting to interrupt the fight. He hated the Crayola Bitch but a catfight was a catfight.

He saw Hinata by the bar drinking, [able to kill, able to drink] and went to talk to her.

'The answer to your question is yes. Although its not official.'

'Good job bro. [Hinata and Naruto are close and she's not shy. I just decided to not make her shy. Its too hard to write how a shy person talks but she does have relapses.] I'm glad you got over Sakura.'

'Yeah me too. She was a bitch.'

After they caught up Naruto headed back toward the guys, now including Kiba, when he ran into his brother figure.

'Hey Naruto!'

'Hey Iruka. How have you been.'

'Well I've been good but I kind of need to talk to you.' Iruka looked nervous.

'Sure.'

Iruka walked toward the edge of the clearing and Naruto followed weaving through the crowd of people.

[I don't have anywhere to say it in the story so I'll say it here. The party was like a block party and a few neighborhoods were invited. Remember at this point the people who appreciate Naruto out weigh the people who hate him. In the training ground is a bar, a dance floor, couches, and a few tables.]

'So, what did you want to talk about?'

'Well I want to propose to Anko.'

'What?' Naruto didn't even know that they knew each other.

'Is this a commitment because of a one night stand?'

Iruka looked angry now. 'No! She happens to be very nice was you get past her… rough exterior.'

'I can't help, I haven't proposed to someone before. Try asking a married person.'

Iruka sighed.

'Actually Naruto I want you to be my best man.'

Naruto seemed to brighten up. 'Sure!'

'Thanks, but you're right. I don't know how to propose.'

'The one and only piece of advice that I can give, is to not ask tonight. She could possibly be shitfaced drunk.'

'Thanks a lot Naruto.' There was some sarcasm in his voice but Naruto just brushed it off.

'No problem.'

--------------------------------------------------X-------------------------------------------------------

Back with the girls the fight was getting to ninja techniques and the crowd was getting larger. So large in fact that it got Naruto's attention when he noticed no one was dancing anymore. Iruka walked up to him.

'I just have a feeling that this has something to do with you.'

'Why would you say that Iruka?'

'Because it always has to do with you.'

'That can't be true, an incident was about Sasgay before.'

'But even then he chose to do that because he wanted to be stronger than you.'

'Whatever, lets see what's going on.'

So they pushed through the crowds to get to the front and see. Naruto learned that it was about him. The catfight that Naruto thought he missed escalated to apocalyptic scale and became a three way fight when Rin let it slip that she was with Naruto all morning and Ino thought something was happening between the two. [see what thinking perverted causes]

At the moment Rin was defending herself from Ino and Sakura. Naruto knew he had to end the fight.

'Quit it!'

All three women looked up and realized there was a crowd. Then they noticed there state of near undress from the fight and ran behind trees.

Seeing that the fight was over the crowd began to disperse to go back to partying.

Kiba walked up to Naruto with a smile on his face 'You are one lucky dumbass.'

Naruto decided to check on Rin since he already saw Ino sneak back toward Konoha and he plain couldn't care less about Sakura.

So he walked through the trees but didn't see Rin. After a while he was beginning to give up and almost turned around until he came to the bottom of a waterfall that he hadn't heard.

But the most surprising thing to him was that bathing in the water was Rin. He hoped he wasn't spotted or it would be a repeat of that morning so he tried to stay still.

But he already had a few drinks that night so he was swaying where he stood until he fell over.

_Shit! I hope she didn't hear that._

Sadly for Naruto she did and as soon as he got back to his feet he was on the ground again with yet another slap mark on his face.

'Naruto?'

'Y-yes?'

'What were you doing you perv?'

Naruto looked nervous. Even though he had a valid reason to have come back there it was really a matter of whether she would accept it.

'I came to see if you were okay.'

Naruto looked up to see that she had her clothes back on and magically fixed. He decided to ask about that later.

'Maybe we should head back.' So the went back to the party ground in an akward silence. Spurred by the fact that Naruto had know seen Rin naked twice in one day. Three times if the torn shirt counted.

--------------------------------------------------X-------------------------------------------------------

When they got back they saw that the R9 were still there and weren't tipsy yet.

'You guys are still here?'

Tenten looked up. 'Yep and me and Lee plan to be here all night.'

'Yeah my Honorary Dog, besides its not even 12 yet.' Kiba's presence made Rin wary.

'Sooo, what exactly is there to do besides drink here?'

Shikamaru took a long draft [I don't know what to call it] from his cigar then sighed as he exhaled. 'Naruto how do you miss such a troublesome (big ass) dance floor.'

'Oh.'

'So,' Naruto looked at Rin. 'wanna dance?' Rin had been feeling bored anyway.

'Sure.'

They walked to the dance floor following Tenten and Lee who also decided to dance.

The DJ changed the music. He had dark skin and a weird afro.

'Alright young people Professa K is changing it to a slow one for all you love birds out there.'

_Damnit it's a slow song and now I can't just make it u as I go._ He looked toward Rin. She looked happy to be so close to Naruto. Then he looked toward the people at the edge of the dance floor who were looking at him expectantly.

_**Looks like they want to see the guest of honor dance with his mate. Don't fuck up.**_

Naruto could hear the smugness in Kyuubi's voice but ignored it. Only focusing on Rin in his arms.

He began moving but stepped on Rin's foot. She was the only person who noticed it and pulled Naruto closer and leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

'Just sway a little then move in a cross direction.'

'Thanks.'

They pulled apart for a second and Naruto saw her smile. Then he noticed he was smiling too.

Naruto felt almost sad the song ended because he couldn't hold Rin anymore. But Rin, being more forward, walked back toward their group holding Naruto's hand.

'Looks like Naruto has a girlfriend.'

Naruto saw another blond standing near Shikamaru.

'Temari? What are you doing here?'

'Well I came to give something to the Hokage and heard Shika was here.'

'Why do you bother me so damn much?' Shikamaru looked annoyed.

'Because I love you so damn much.' Temari replied flatly while Shikamaru stepped farther away and Temari followed.

So everyone enjoyed the party which became a pinnacle in Konoha history in its own right for the legends started there. Including the winner of the drinking match between Ibiki and Anko, Neji's near gang rape by fangirls, Shino telling a joke, Kiba holding the record for being slapped, Kakashi removing his mask [he came but stayed away from Naruto and Rin], Killer Bee (he moved) creating the greatest rap ever, and finally some believing they saw the ghost of the Yondiame released from the shinigami for one night.

------------------------------------------THE NEXT DAY--------------------------------------------

Naruto woke up on the ground and looked over to see Rin lying near him (fully clothed).

'Ow!' He clutched his head. He had a hangover and couldn't remember much of last night after he saw Kakashi's face.

_**Kiddo! You have to meet Tsunade at 12!**_

Naruto looked at his watch. It was 1:45. 'Oh well.' And he laid back down and went to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------X-------------------------------------------------------

2,888 WORDS! They just get longer and longer. Next chapter hopefully will be out between now and March but don't expect it soon because I have a project due at the end of Feb. and it is barely started. Until then review and make my day.


	7. Chapter 7

This almost didn't get written. Well what happened was the due date of my project got moved back. It didn't help that I didn't get a lot of reviews *hinthint* but seriously I was enjoying the weather changing meaning a sinus headache.

AND now I get spring break so I can write more.

I'm trying not to make Naruto over powered but I don't want him to be a 1-trick pony.

_**Motherfucker = Kyuubi thinking**_

_Fuzzhead=thoughts_

**That doesn't even make sense dipshit = Kyuubi talking**

'Makes more sense than not knowing your mom works on the curb' = talking

[OH BURN!] = author note

Don't Own

--------------------------------------------------X-------------------------------------------------------

Rin's sleep was not comfortable. First a squirrel decided her shoe was a good place to make a home. Then there was also the occasional stumbling person passing who happened to have a hangover and a woozy stomach. So you can guess she wasn't too happy when she woke up.

'What time is it?' Rin looked at the watch she had taken to wearing.

'Shit! Its 1 O'clock.' From what she could remember Tsunade did not like being kept waiting.

'Now where the hell is that dumb blond?' Rin looked around and spotted Naruto snoring peacefully by a tree and walked up to him to smack him awake.

Naruto woke up to a horrifying sight.

'AH! It's a monster!' Naruto retreated from the puke covered Rin who was shaking with rage.

'Uh, Rin are you okay?' Naruto asked nervously. He was met with eyes of fire.

'You think I-I'm ugly?' Rin looked unstable.

**This could be dangerous kid.**

_Yeah I know_.

'Hello you two.'

Rin and Naruto turned around with Rin looking guilty to see Shizune who giggled at her face.

'Oh, hey Shizune.' Naruto greeted. 'So what do you want?'

'Well since you were late I was sent to get you.'

'For what?' Naruto asked dumbly.

Shizune giggled again. 'Tsunade-sama wants to see you remember.

'Oh yeah…' Naruto said trying to act like he remembered when in actuality the meeting probably went over his head.

And, so after Rin washed her face, Shizune led Naruto to Tsunade who got fed up of waiting and went to the training ground already. When they got there they saw her talking to Kakashi with a tick mark on her head.

'Yo, hag.' Naruto said lazily as he dodged a dynamo punch. [classic pokemon silver]

'Naruto! Be more respectful!' Rin said as she hit Naruto from behind.

After getting up with a fresh bandage Naruto looked at Kakashi and put two and two together.

'So, I have to fight you?'

--------------------------------------------------X-------------------------------------------------------

'Naruto, be careful, Kakashi is incredibly strong.' Rin called from the sidelines to her romantic interest.

Tsunade explained to Naruto that his new rank would depend on how long he stayed conscious because remember Kakashi was an anbu captain and though Naruto is strong he's still not all powerful.

_How I wish I was the one Rin was worried about. But its too late now Kakashi. Now all I can do is impress with how fast I beat Naruto._

While Kakashi was angsting, Naruto began thinking up a plan.

_Maybe I should try going left…_

_**Or, you could just let me out for awhile I'll show the albino who's boss from now on.**_

_Yeah, right I do know you're still a demon._

Before Naruto and Kyuubi's conversation could continue Kakashi shot forward, punching Naruto in the gut.

'Pay more attention Naruto.' Kakashi crinkled his eye into a smile.

'Bastard! Couldn't you see I was thinking?' Sweat drops fell from everyone's head.

Naruto quickly got to his feet and charged toward Kakashi and brought up his hands in a shadow clone sign. Kakashi looked around to see were it would appear but couldn't find one, but while he was distracted Naruto came in for the kill with a kunai. Kakashi quickly blocked it with his own kunai and tried to use an assassination technique to close one of Naruto's chakra points.

'AH!' Naruto fell to his knees clutching his right shoulder.

'Naruto, remember if you're going to close off chakra, stop the arms to prevent hand seals.'

Naruto smirked evilly. 'Don't lecture me Kakashi.' Then he flew through one handed seals and then his right forearm turned into a blade. 'BODY TRANSFORMATION JUTSU: FOREARM GUIOTINNE' Then Naruto charged at Kakashi and slashed at his chest but was blocked by a kunai. While the two were deadlocked a clone grabbed Kakashi from behind.

_There it was!_ Kakashi was disappointed in himself for not realizing it.

Another clone sprang from the ground at cut off the chakra in Kakashi's legs.

Then a final Naruto shot down from the sky. 'RASENGAN'

Instead of tearing into Kakashi's skull there was a poof and all the 'people' on the field turned to smoke.

Rin, Tsunade, and Shizune were surprised and looked around to see if they missed something.

'Yo,' Kakashi walked out of the surrounding forest with a kunai to the real Naruto's neck. 'He had me for awhile but I knocked him into a tree. But anyway I think he should be a chunin almost ready to take his jounin's exam.'

'Hah, I should have expected such trickery from you two. But I'm just relieved to have this done with.' Tsunade sighed. 'Well Naruto as of know you are a chunin of the leaf village. Shizune, lets go.' After shooting a grin towards the remaining three Shizune followed Tsunade.

'Well, I'll leave you two love birds to celebrate.' Kakashi poofed away.

'Kakashi! Wai- –sigh- He's gone. But that does sound like a good idea. Let's go celebrate.' The change in her expression and face was strange.

'Yeah, sure lets go to that grill place Choji loves.'

And so they began walking toward the restaurant Rin until noticed something.

'Naruto your clothes got destroyed. And I don't think you have anything that isn't orange so lets go to the clothing store.'

Naruto being indifferent replied, 'Yeah, why the hell not. You don't look too great either.'

So the duo walked to the nearest clothing store and went in.

After getting Rin's advice Naruto got along with miscellaneous shirts a sleeveless hoody and ninja pants. [stops at mid calve] He also got got black ninja sandals, and a black headband that he wore around his neck.

Rin got short-shorts, a long sleeved shirt that showed mid drift, anbu-like boot sandals, and a jacket that reached the top of the sandals.

After that they finally went to the restaurant but they didn't know another group of people would be there too.

--------------------------------------------------X-------------------------------------------------------

Another chapter up. I don't like fight scenes. Its hard to write them. SORRY for the wait I MIGHT have another chapter this week. Email any questions.

R&R


	8. Chapter 8

Hello readers. Are you excited I put up a new chapter? Do you feel blame? Are you mad? Uh, do you feel like wolf kabob Roth vantage? Gefrannis booj pooch boo jujube; bear-ramage. Jigiji geeji geeja geeble Google. Begep flagaggle vaggle veditch-waggle bagga?

Uh, sorry it's just that I saw a Charley Manson vid and he is one crazy (funny) guy.

Now about my absence, I had a LOT to do, but now I'm back because I am finally getting a more regular pattern in my life and as a musician that is rare. But, I'll let you guys read this chapter without whining (too much). But I will say: Scott Pilgrim saved this story. Reading the books (Michael Cera was horrible) caused me to remember this story and here we are.

_**Motherfucker = Kyuubi thinking**_

_Fuzzhead=thoughts_

**That doesn't even make sense dipshit = Kyuubi talking**

'Makes more sense than not knowing your mom works on the curb' = talking

[OH BURN!] = author note

Don't Own

-X-

Naruto and Rin walked into the bar and grill laughing about a joke Naruto made about authors who take forever to finish books or put out sequels. The restaurant had an informal and loungey feeling with wooden floors and stone walls. In one area there were chairs and coffee tables while the rest of the building was a dining area.

Despite the warm demeanor, when Naruto and Rin finished laughing off their joke they noticed that currently dining were the perfectly wrong people.

To the couples far left in a corner sat Kakashi by himself in a rare position of mourning. Though it was only five in the afternoon, [sorry Panic! At the Disco fan girls] Kakashi was downing hard liquor and just plain looking depressed.

To their right sat the Konoha 11 who either never had hang overs or the pain had passed already. Naruto hoped that they didn't see them but almost immediately after thinking about how to escape; Ino turned and looked him directly in the eye. Naruto knew there was no escaping then.

He and Rin looked at each other and knew what they had to do.

'You go right I go left.'

-X-

Naruto began to walk toward his group of friends and put on his biggest smile because he still wasn't exactly sure how to break the news to Ino.

_Fuck fuck fuck! What am I going to do?_

**Well, you could always just not beat around the bush. You are supposed to be the village's most unpredictable ninja.**

_But I'll die like that. _

**Eh, you may be right kid. **Naruto could almost see the Kyuubi stroking its chin.

However, before Naruto could continue his argument with his demon, he was brought back to reality by Ino examining him very closely.

'Ah!' Naruto quickly jumped away and checked behind his back to see if Rin had seen that. Luckily she didn't or he would be a dead man.

'So Naruto, what caused you to space out like that?' Ino asked that while giving Naruto her best puppy dog eyes.

'Uh nothing,' Then Naruto put his smile back on and began walking toward the table.

'So I see you guys have gotten over your hangovers.'

Shikamaru gave a smirk and pointed across the table. 'Not exactly.'

Naruto looked over and saw both Kiba and Hinata with their heads on table and icy water glasses held against their foreheads.

Naruto couldn't help but get a smirk of his own.

'So, were they drunk together?'

Hinata and Kiba apparently still aware, simultaneously flipped Naruto the birdie.

'Well that wasn't very nice.' Naruto replied sarcastically.

Naruto sat down next to Shikamaru and tried to ignore the death glares from Hinata and Kiba. Before anyone could speak and start a conversation, they heard a loud and malevolent growling that seemed to come from an embarrassed Naruto.

'Did you guys eat yet?'

-X-

'Hi Kakashi.'

Rin walked over to Kakashi's table and decided to let Naruto do what he had to do.

Kakashi looked up at Rin then immediately looked back down at his drink. Rin could see the anger in his eyes. Rin sighed and knew this wouldn't be easy.

Rin was just opening her mouth when Kakashi blurted out. 'What happened to you?'

Rin was a bit nervous at the topic but decided that he deserved to know.

'Kakashi, after the Kyuubi attacked I left for to a small village on the border because I was tired, with Sensei and Obito dead it was just too much for me. As you should know, the border is very dangerous and is where many bandits ambush people. One day, I heard commotion in the streets and ran out to see a group of bandits pillaging the village. I knew I couldn't take them so I ran back into the house of the family I was living with. Amazingly, bandits were already in the house and had killed all of the family except the boy that was around my age. I tried to sneak through the house and kill the bandits as I saw them but I got to the boy too late. In my anger I went on a rampage and killed all of the bandits. When I realized it, I was covered in their blood and my body just collapsed.'

At this point Kakashi looked more sad than angry and Rin was only staring at the wall, expressionless. 'When I came to, I was near a camp fire with a strange man cooking something. Afraid he was a bandit that kidnapped me; I pulled out a kunai and threw it at him. At the range I was, the kunai should have hit and injured him. Instead it was blocked but I didn't even see him do it. The man then introduced himself as Daio. He explained how he found me in the village's wreckage and took care of me. With nowhere else to go, I traveled with him until he died.'

With that, Rin ended her tale, obviously not wanting to elaborate further.

'So, you have been traveling the world since.' Kakashi said it as more of a statement than a question.

'Yes,' Rin was still reliving the memories. 'Kakashi, I want to tell you I'm sorry. Not just for leaving so suddenly but also for hurting you the way I did but I really do love Naruto.' The jonin glumly thought over that. 'Well, as cheesy as it sounds; you should never lie to your heart.' Kakashi gave an accepting smile to Rin showing that he did not wanted to try to continue their friendship. Realizing this, Rin began to smile as well.

'Thanks Kakashi.'

-X-

Naruto however wasn't having as much luck in breaking the news to Ino. Partly because Ino couldn't stop talking. About half of all the conversations were Ino speaking.

**Kid, just do it.**

_But, I just can't._

**Do it.**

_No!_

**Fine, be a wimp.**

…

**Do it.**

_You know what, fuck it Kyuubi._

**This is your first step to becoming a man, you'll thank me some day.**

When Naruto came back to consciousness, Ino was chatting about something Sai did and Shikamaru was looking really embarrassed. This was going to be forgotten in a few minutes as Naruto was about to do something stupid.

'Ino I'm going out with Rin!' Naruto shouted abruptly wanting to just get it over with. However this would probably make Ino even more mad because it showed that Naruto was not paying any attention to her stories.

Ino looked over at Naruto with a slightly hopeful expression on her face.

'Eh, what did you say Naruto?'

'…'

'Naruto?'

'I said that um me and Rin are kind of like… going out.' Naruto was sweating bullets and had a good reason to be. Ino was giving him the death glare and possibly could kill him. Naruto couldn't think of anything to sooth her anger. But before he could do anything, he saw smoke and looked around and saw that he was on the rooftop of a nearby building. He looked over to see Shikamaru rubbing his temples and mumbling something about troublesome Deus ex machinas.

'Thanks a lot dude, I almost died.' Naruto gave a relieved grin and began rubbing the back of his head.

'Eh, don't thank me yet longhair.' [I always wanted to call someone long hair so Naruto's hair is retconned to be longer] Shikamaru then pulled out a cigarette and as soon as he lit it, the duo heard a "boom" and heard an enraged Ino scream.

'WHERE IS THAT FAT HAG?'

**This is gonna be a bitch.**

-X-

Okay sorry again for taking forever to update but whenever I want to write (type) something always happens, I REALLY have bad luck.

But anyway, how was my return chapter. I would make it longer but I'm scared it might not get finished then .

Also I think I'll make this a comedic fic but come back to the idea later because I have an ambitious trilogy planned. It will chronicle the lives of Jiraya to Minato to Naruto. (epic right?) So I'll try to write this next chapter soon but until then be good and remember, Nobody Fucks With the Jesus. (NFWJ) PEACE!


End file.
